Light beams are frequently used as optical signals to transmit digital data over long distances, for example, in fiber optic systems for long-distance telephony and internet communication. In such systems, light beams are modulated as needed using various protocols to carry digital data. Pulsed optical beams may also be used for other purposes, including motion sensing, distance measurement, etc.
Consequently, optical technology plays a significant role in modern telecommunications and data acquisition. Examples of optical components used in such systems include optical or light sources such as light emitting diodes and lasers, waveguides, fiber optics, lenses and other optics, photo-detectors and other optical sensors, optically-sensitive semiconductors, optical modulators, and others.
Systems making use of optical components often rely upon the precise manipulation of optical energy, such as a beam of light, to accomplish a desired task. This is especially true in systems utilizing light for high-speed, low-energy communication between two nodes. The manipulation of an optical signal may include selectively encoding information on a light beam of the optical signal and directing the light beam of the optical signal to a sensor that detects the encoded light beam.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.